Confusion
by Kittydog Lover
Summary: Max and Fang start off by kissing. Everything seems great. Then something happens. And then Angel get's kidnapped! Soon bad things are happening everywhere. What is happening? You have to read to find out. FAXNness. R&R please. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride and Fang/Finick. Wish I did though.

So this is just a thought that came to me. Hope you like it. I know it is short but my parents are getting mad because it is late and I am up doing this.

MAX POV.

I looked up and saw Fang standing in the corner of my room. "What are you doing?" I asked shivers going down my back. I had been in here for two hours and never heard the door open. I don't know how long Fang has been standing there and what he saw. Forty-five minutes earlier I was writing in my journal (not diary. Only Girly Girls keep diaries) If he was in here then he could've seen what I had written.

"What do you want Fang?" I asked annoyed. Fang just flashed me one of his rare smiles. "I don't want anything that you can give me. Oh wait you can seeing as you really, really like me. How do I say it? Oh yeah… I like the way his coal black eyes shine in the moonlight when we are flying." I sighed. He had read the journal. Dang It! Well it is true. I like the way his eyes glint in the moonlight.

That was girly. Why did he have to repeat that particular line? That was a once in a lifetime line. He is never going to hear it again. At least I hope he never hears that line again. It was stupid of me to write it. And now he knows how I feel about him. But that doesn't matter to Fang. He is isolated and doesn't care about me. At least he doesn't care about me that way. Fang backed up to the wall and leaned against it. "Is it true?" he asked his face serious.

"Is what true?" I asked hoping that he would declare his undying love for me or something of that sort. Fang's serious face disappeared. A smile raplaced it. "That my eyes look good when they shine in the moonlight?" Fang started laughing while I frowned and stood up closing my journal. I walked over to Fang and punched him on the shoulder. He gasped and rubbed his shoulder. "That hurt!"

"I know," I said. I turned around to go back to my bed when Fang grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "You never answered my question," he said leaning in so our faces were inches apart. I must have had a look of confusion on because he whispered. "Is it true that my eyes shi-" I stopped him. I didn't want to hear it again. "Well it depends on what the moon looks like that night. If the moon is good enough anyone can look good. Even some ugly boy in my flock named Fnick." I smirked at the look on Fang's face. "There I answered your question. Now are you going to let me go?" I asked. Fang nodded his head and let go of my wrist. I backed up, not taking my eyes off of Fang.

"Anything else you would like to ask?" I asked. Fang gave me a weird look. "What is it?" I asked getting self conscious. Fang took two long strides and was soon right in front of me. "Yes. One more question." I waited for Fang to ask it acknowledging that he was standing a few inches away. "Would you object if I did this?" Fang quickly closed the space between us and kissed me. I was surprised at first but soon responded wrapping my hands around his neck. Fang started kissing me more deeply, pushing me onto the bed. I wriggled around trying to get comfortable under this sudden weight. Fang's hands left my hair and explored my body.

Fang moved his hands under me and started rubbing my wings; still kissing me let me add. I broke the kiss and gasped for breath. "Fang?" he made a grunting sound into my neck which he was kissing. I didn't say anything cause right then Fang sat up and pulled off his shirt. I gasped looking at his bare chest. Fang smiled and started kissing me again.

I forgot my question and started tracing Fang's six packs. Then I remembered my question. "Fang?" I said again. "Yes?" he answered briefly stopping his kissing. "Is this real? So you feel the same way about me?" Fang sat up. He put a smile on his face, and stood up grabbing his shirt in one smooth, swift motion. He pulled it over his head and walked out of the room leaving me in confusion.

**I know it is short but please review. More to come if I have five reviews. Please click that green go button to the left.**

**Thank you and have a nice day. KittyKat**


	2. I found Max!

Max POV

I looked at the door. What did I do? All I did was ask a question. And then he left. If he was just kissing me because I like him I am going to kill him. And then when I asked him he left. I am going to go talk to him. No I'm not. I stood up. Yes I am. I sat back down on the bed chickening out. Wait I am the Maximum Ride. I am never scared.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it and looked outside. The hallway was clear. I walked over to Fang's door and raised my hand up preparing to knock. I froze my hand inches away from the door. I can't do this. He probably doesn't even feel that way about me.

Fang's POV

I lay down on my bed replaying what happened a few minutes ago. It was good kissing Max. It felt right. It didn't feel this way with Lisa. Sure kissing Lisa was good and maybe fun but kissing Max was great and it felt right. I just said that didn't I? Oh well. It's true.

I heard a soft knock at my door. I froze. Someone knocked again. "Fang?" I heard Max call. "I know you are in there. I want to talk about…" She paused. I could barely hear what she said next it was so quiet. "I want to talk about what just happened." Shoot! I don't want to talk about it. I don't know what happened myself. I don't know if I like the way she likes me. I think I do but I'm not sure.

Max knocked a few more times and just opened the door. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Max sighed and walked over to the bed sitting on it. "Fang I know you aren't asleep. You snore in your sleep." I considered snoring but didn't because then she would really know I was awake.

"Fang I really want to talk." I rolled over snoring once and then not snoring anymore. "Fang if you are asleep then I have something to tell you. Fang I think I really, really like you. I might lo- love you. Might. But since you are asleep you didn't hear any of that." Max laid down next to me looking at the ceiling. She stayed like that for a while and then rolled over on her side so her back was touching mine.

I waited until she was asleep and then rolled back over so I was curled around her. I lifted a hand to her hair and played with one crazy lock. I loved her hair. I loved the way she kissed. I loved the way she looked. I love Max.

That last thought startled me. The more and more I thought about it though the more I realized it was true. I took my hand away from Max's hair and put it around her waist. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to me. I sighed. This was perfect.

I woke up to a knocking on the door. Max was still sleeping next to me, but was now facing me. I slid my arm away from Max and walked over to the door in a sleepy shuffle. I opened the door and saw Iggy standing there.

"Dude I am making breakfast, want some?" I nodded but remembering that he was blind said yes. "Hey I can't find Max do you know where she is?" Iggy walked around me and stopped. Iggy spun around. "Dude!" he said whispering now. "What is Max doing in your room?" I silently wondered how Iggy could know that but soon dismissed the thought.

"She came in here to talk last night and she fell asleep." Iggy had his famous unholy grin on his face. "Oh. So the only thing you did last night was talk?" I sighed. "Yes the only thing we did last night was talk." Iggy's smile, if possible, got bigger. "Right." He said walking out.

"Hey you guys I found Max!" Fang heard Iggy yell. "Where was she?" Nudge asked.

"In Fang's room sleeping."


	3. Why?

**Hey you guys. I am not going to make Max pregnant. Not in this story anyway. So... I hope you had a good Christmas. I did. Well this is my 3rd chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and her flock. (Gazzy Iggy Fang Angel Total Nudge) (see I named them all) **

Max POV

I woke up in Fang's room. How did I get here? I sat up and heard voices down the hall. "What is she doing in your room Fang?" I stood up. "She umm. She…" I walked over to the door.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Five pairs of eyes looked at me. Well only four because Iggy can't see but you get the idea. Fang was just looking at the ground. Nudge looked at me weirdly. "What is wrong?"

"What were you doing in Fang's room all night?" Gazzy asked looking worried.

I frowned. "Nothing honey. I was up at like twelve and still couldn't sleep. So I went to Fang to talk. I was board. We were talking and then Fang flew away, saying that he will be right back. I fell asleep. I guess Fang is more boring then just doing nothing. Sorry for scaring you guys. You know I would never do something like that though." Gazzy smiled and walked away followed closely by Nudge and Angel. Iggy stayed looking in my direction.

"Liar," he whispered a smile growing on his face. Iggy spun on his foot and followed the others down the hall. I watched him until he turned the corner. I turned towards Fang. I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Fang shook his head. "What," I asked taking a step closer. "So why was I in your room last night?" Fang smiled. He gathered me up in a bear hug that lifted me up from the ground.

"So I could do this," he said kissing my neck lightly and then releasing me from the hug which caused me to fall to the ground. He gave me a quick smile and then walked down the hall to join the others, leaving me.

I sighed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The whole time I thought about Fang and what I really felt about him, and if he felt the same way. Not likely but possible. Very possible after feeling the way he kissed me these two times.

When I was done with the shower and was drying up Iggy knocked on the door. "Breakfast is ready. Come quick or it will all be gone. We are all hungry from that excitement this morning. And here is poor Iggy wanting to know what really happened-" I cut him off.

"Thanks I will be there for breakfast in a few minutes." I could hear Iggy sigh and walk away. I frowned. "What are we going to do about the others? If both Fang and I like each other that is." I shook my head and finished getting dressed also feeling very hungry.

When I got to the kitchen no one was talking. They were all eating their food. Slowly might I add. They didn't even look up just looked at their food. "Man I knew that you guys liked food but why do you have to study it when you eat?" Angel and Nudge looked up and smiled eating a little faster.

I sighed and grabbed a plate of food sitting down next to Angel and, I glanced over, Fang. Fang still wasn't looking up but he was now smiling at his food. I glared at Fang and turned towards Angel. "So, honey, what do you want to today?"

Angel smiled and sat up. "I want to go into town and, and," She looked down and frowned in concentration. When she didn't answer for a few minutes I said, "Ok then. We will go into town." She looked up and smiled at me. I jumped Squealing.

The entire flock was looking at me, except for Fang who was now smiling into his food again. "What's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw an eraser outside. But it was just Total jumping," I said coming up with this lie quickly. Once everybody had started eating or laughing I turned towards Fang and glared at him. What I had jumped for was something rubbing against my leg. And judging by the look on Fang's face it was him.

I glared at him and then went back to my food. Two can play at this game. I started rubbing my leg against his leg. After a few minutes Nudge started looking at me weirdly. "Max?" I looked at her. "Yes?"

"Why are you rubbing my leg?" I cursed silently. "I was?" I asked. Nudge nodded. "Sorry. I thought that was the leg of the table." Nudge nodded not taking her eyes from me. I glared at my eggs. I looked at Fang from the corner of my eyes and saw him grinning. I kicked him in the leg. This time it was his leg and not Nudge's.

I gained the pleasure of seeing him jump. "What is wrong Fang?" I asked trying to not smile. Fang just glared at me and stood up putting his plate in the sink. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure the poor Fangy didn't just stub hit toe?" I asked in a baby tone. Fang just glared at me and walked out of the room. I looked at the flock and saw them all looking at me. "So let's get ready." They all stood up and left the room. "Right."

I followed them all out of the kitchen and down the hall. They all separated and went into their rooms. I knew that they would come out in a few minutes dressed and ready to go to town. I sighed and walked into Fang's room. He was sitting on the bed looking at the ground. He had a frown of concentration on.

I sat next to him and looked at him. I watched as his eyes moved form side to side searching the floor as if there was something moving across the floor. I watched as he moved his eyes to look at me. A lock of his black hair fell over his eyes and he shook his head to get it out of his eyes turning towards me. "Yes?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," Fang frowned and looked back at the ground and grabbed my hand. I let him take it and leaned on his shoulder. "Sorry for hurting you." I felt a ripple of laughter run through Fang.

"You didn't hurt me. It takes a lot more to hurt me." I frowned but quickly dismissed it. We sat there in silence for a while. "We have to go out. They will be ready by now." I said standing up. Fang pulled me back down and kissed me briefly before standing up and pulling me up after him.

I pulled Fang's hand. Fang stopped and looked back at me. "What?" I frowned. "How are we going to tell the flock?" Fang shrugged.

"Let's not worry about that right now."

**Hope you liked it. I know my friend did. She has made a point of telling me. Well click that BLUE button that says GO. Give me reviews. I don't care if I worte this months ago I want reviews. **

**Love you all,**

**KittyKat**


	4. To tell or not to tell

Fang POV

I was walking with Max's hand in mine and then she pulled her hand away. I looked back at her. I cocked my head and gave her a questioning look.

"What if they are out there? Are we going to tell them right now?" I looked back at the door realizing how easy it would be to just tell them. But if Max didn't want to then I guess we could keep it a secret for a bit longer.

"OK then. What is your plan?" Max looked at the door for a bit and then turned towards the window. I walked up to her and pulled her in a tight hug taking in the sweet scent of her. She slinked her hands around my neck, still looking to the side, looking at the window.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked putting my face right next to her ear. I smiled when she shivered and pulled her closer. I pulled my head away and she looked at me.

"I'm wondering if we should tell the flock." I nodded. "Right, right." I watched her as plenty of emotions crossed her face.

"Voice talking to you?" I asked putting my forehead on hers. She nodded.

"I can't decide if he wants me to tell them or not. He keeps on giving me the bad situation for both of my choices." I laughed quietly and then looked at the window myself. I gave a sideways glance to Max. "Well you decide if you want to tell them or not," I told her.

She frowned in concentration. She took my hand and pulled me towards the door. Right before she opened it she stopped. Her hand was raised inches away from the doorknob. I pulled her into a hug again. "Hey," I said stroking her hair. She looked up and kissed me briefly before turning towards the door and opening it. I was still in shock standing there. I quickly recovered and turned towards the door.

The whole flock was standing in the doorway. How did they know we were in here? I just put on an emotional mask and looked at them all. Max squeezed my hand and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's ok Max. We know. I mean with this morning and the bad lie you told us." Nudge said.

"And so we asked Angel to keep a watch on your mind." Gazzy said. Angel nodded. "And I told them that you were going to tell us right now," she said. "Sparing them the details." Max was still standing there with her mouth open. "It's ok Max," Angel said.

We all waited for Max to say something. "Well let's go into town!" I said dragging Max down the hall after all the whooping children. We ran outside and jumped into the air.

"So do you want to go to the park and feed the ducks?" Max said snapping out of her daze. The three little ones gave out a new round of whoops. "I take that as a yes," she said looking at me. I gave her a small smile and flew closer to her.

"You see that didn't go to bad back there. They already knew and you didn't even have to say anything." Max smiled. "Yep." We landed on the outskirts of the park and went to buy some bread.

I pulled Max back and kissed her. "So what made you decide to tell them?" Max smiled and gave me a long kiss.

"I couldn't go a whole day trying to hide wanting to do that."


	5. The day at the park

Max POV:

I watched Fang as he gathered the little ones together. They were all talking about jumping into the lake. I was going to yell at them until Fang told me to just stay here and relax. And let me tell you, I am having a blast. The little ones were all running in a different direction and making Fang catch them.

I truly feel sorry for him, but it is funny to see him get mad once he had caught one and then they leave because Fang left to chase after another. It is like freeze tag except you are always it and the person you tag doesn't freeze.

After a while Angel came over to me and sat on my lap. She was giggling and it seemed like she couldn't stop. "Fang is slow," she said between giggles. I tapped her on the nose. "I think it is just that the game is four to one." Angel stood up.

"Hey why won't you join in? I bet Fang would never be able to catch you." I started shaking my head. Angel frowned and gave me the Bambi eyes. I looked away. "No thanks." But Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I sighed and followed her. "Hey you guys!" Everybody looked at Angel, except for Fang. Fang grabbed Nudge and held her before looking towards Angel.

"Max is going to play with us!" A smile grew on Fangs face and everybody else started laughing and whooping. Fang let go of Nudge and she immediately ran away laughing. I shrieked when Fang started running towards me.

I ran in the opposite direction and ran towards Iggy. Iggy was standing by Gazzy trying to find out what was happening. By the time I got to them Fang was on my heals. When I got to the two boys I bolted past them and they scattered Fang now following the slightly slower Gazzy.

I stopped to catch my breath and felt a tap on my arm. I looked down and saw a little kid standing there. I bent down to her eye level. "Yes?"

"Can I play too?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. She stayed by me and when Fang started running towards us the little girl and I took of in different directions. I mouthed to Fang to go after the little girl and he nodded turning towards her. She shrieked and ran faster, but slow compared to how fast we run being hybrids and all.

She shrieked again once Fang caught her and took off for Angel who was running by. I laughed as the little girl ran back to me. She was giggling. Soon a boy looking about ten came up to me and asked her if he could join in. Of course I said yes.

I was talking to the boy when Fang snuck up behind me and kissed me on the neck. I giggled and turned towards him. "There are little kids watching," I said pushing Fang away. Fang smiled and started chasing the little boy I was talking to. Soon another boy came up to me asking if he could play.

After fifteen minutes three other kids asked if they could play. In an hour ten more kids and some parents were playing. I looked around and started chasing after some people thinking that Fang might need some help.

Once it had started to get dark and most of the kids had left I gathered my flock together and we flew away. It wasn't until we were five minutes away when I noticed that Angel was missing.

I looked around frantically. Fang came up and asked me what was wrong. "Angel is missing," I said turning around and gliding slowly upward. I searched everywhere. Soon when it was to dark for even me to see Fang took me and held me as I cried on the way home. The whole way he murmured that it would be ok, into my ear.


	6. Angel

**Sorry Guys for not updating for a while. I am soooo sorry. But my brother was getting married and you must know how hectic that is. Again sorry and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Fang POV**

I carried the sleeping (beautiful o I have to add?) Max into my room and laid her on my bed. Her body shacked with silent sobs. I have never seen her like this. Except for that one time on the beach. Every time she is like this I just want to reach out and hold her while she gets over it. I looked up at the thought. That was weird. Ever since Max had kissed me the first time on the beach I had been thinking things I never though I would think. **(AN: Wow that sentence was weird. So if you understand that then kudos to you.) **

I saw something move in the corner of my eyes. I looked up and saw Angel standing in the doorway. I jumped up and walked to her. I pushed her out the door and faced her. "Where have you been?" I asked. Angel gave me a sideways look.

"I went to the park with you guys and then flew home with you." Angel paused for a moment and then looked up. "I went back to the park to get Celeste. I told Iggy. Well I thought I told Iggy. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. What is wrong with Max though?" I glanced at her.

"Shouldn't you know? I mean with the mind reading and all." Angel looked like she was shocked. Kind of like she forgot that she could. Strange.

"Of course I do read her mind. But I can't see exactly why she is sad. Her thoughts are all jumbled." I looked at the door of which Max was behind. I looked at Angel through the corner of my eyes past my black hair that was in front of my face.

"They are?" Angel nodded. "What are some of the things she is thinking?" Angel looked away and then back at me in after a few moments had passed.

"If I told you then Max would be mad." I sighed and pushed her off down towards her room.

"Just go to bed then." Angel smiled and walked into the nearest room and screamed backing out quickly.

"Sorry Gazzy. But next time lock the door when you are changing." Gazzy stopped yelling at Angel in mid sentence and ran out gathering Angel up in a big bear hug.

"Angel you are back!" he yelled. "What happened?" he asked putting Angel down. Angel shrugged.

"I went back to the park to get Celeste and I thought I told someone but I guess I didn't." Angel shrugged and tried to get away from Gazzy. "Good night bro," she said. I watched as Angel opened the next door and quickly backed out. She had opened the door to the laundry room.

"Angel," I called out. It took a few moments to respond. She turned around. "Do you know where your room is?" Angel nodded and walked into the next room which was the game room. Angel just smiled.

"I just want to watch a movie first." I nodded and walked back into my room. I laid down next to Max and curled my body around hers. I sighed and tried to think what was wrong with Angel.

How come she couldn't read Max's mind or didn't remember where her room was?

**So did you like that chapter? Did you hate it? Please tell me so I can improve! Please! Click the green or blue or purple button that says GO and make sure the box next to it says Review. I want to hear from you. **

**Love ya all,**

**KittyKat.**


	7. Something's Wrong

**SOOOOO Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Some family has been over and it has been hectic over here. I mean a lot of family. Oh well… I have updated right now so you should be happy. Yes be happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max or her 'family' (but I soon will!!) Mu ha ha ha ha…**

**Max POV**

I woke up with Fang's arm over my waist and his face buried in my hair. I turned around and faced him. I watched as he slept. His chest rising and falling slowly and his face calm. It surprised me when he smiled in his sleep. I almost never see him smile. Well this was a plus to a sleeping Fang.

That is when I remembered Angel. I took in some air and buried my face in Fang's chest. Why did they have to take her? And if it wasn't the white coats that took her, then why didn't she come home last night? I hated this feeling. It made me feel like I couldn't control my emotions.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I lifted my head from Fang's chest and I saw that his shirt was wet.

Fang had wrapped his arms around me and was whispering in my ear. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you remember that Angel didn't come home last night?" Fang nodded. I sighed.

"Max?" he asked after a few moments. I looked up at him. "I'm going to tell you something. You have to promise to hear me out before you say anything." I gasped. Had he found her dead or something.

"I promise," I whispered. Fang nodded and looked at the window in a dazed way. I waited for Fang to say something.

"Max…" Fang paused. "Angel came home last night." I gasped and was about to jump up but Fang held me down. "You promised," he whispered when I gave him a questioning glance. I sighed and relaxed. "I don't think that she is Angel. I think that she is either a clone or that the white coats did something to her." I let this run around in my mind for a while.

Fang hadn't said anything for a while letting me think about what he just said. "No," I said denying what he had just said. I saw Fang's face show concern. Was he feeling sorry for me? Well I don't need him to feel sorry for me because there is nothing to feel sorry about.

"Nothing is wrong with Angel. They didn't do anything to her." I tried to jump up again but Fang kept me down.

"Listen to me," he whispered. I struggled but Fang didn't let go. "Let me tell you why I think something is wrong with her." I sighed. I kept on struggling but only half heartily. After a while I stopped struggling.

"Tell me why you think something is wrong with Angel," I sighed.

"When she came home last night she said that she couldn't read your mind. She walked into the laundry room and then Gazzy's room and then into the game room. She was LOOKING for her room. She should know where her room is." Fang stopped and looked at my face waiting for a reaction.

I rolled this around in my mind for a while. Then I stood up. Fang let go of me and let me stand up. "Let me be the judge of that," I whispered walking out of the room.

I sighed and leaned up against the wall next to my room. I slowly slid down to the ground and put my head in my hands. Nothing could have happened to Angel. Nothing.

"Max?" I looked up into Angel's bright blue eyes. I stood up quickly and grabbed Angel in a hug. This couldn't be a clone. No way. I let go of Angel and took her shoulders in each hand holding her out at arms length.

"Where were you last night honey?" I asked. Angel frowned.

"Sorry about that. Fang told me that you thought something had happened to me. I left Celeste at the park and I went back to get it back. I thought I told someone but I guess I forgot." I nodded once she had finished.

"It's ok. Just make sure you don't do that again." Angel nodded.

"Can we go wake up Iggy? I am hungry." I nodded and waited for Angel to start walking. She stood there looking up at me. Angel eventually started walking but in the opposite direction of Iggy's room.

"Angel honey," I said stopping her. Angel turned around and looked at me. "Iggy's room is that way," I said pointing down the hall.

Angel nodded as if she had been so stupid to think that. We started walking towards Iggy's room. We pasted a few rooms. One of the rooms being Iggy's. I watched as she quickly turned around and then opened a door. It led to the deck outside. (I know nice house)

She smiled at me and then opened the next door. That door happened to be Iggy's. Iggy was still in bed. Once we entered his head snapped up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Food," Angel replied. Iggy jumped up and ran over to us. He knelt down in front of Angel smiling.

"Angel?" he asked. Angel stuck out her hand and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah she's back," I said. Iggy's head turned towards me. Then it quickly turned back to Angel.

"You can have breakfast. Just let me get dressed first." Angel nodded and then walked out.

Angel walked down the hall and opened the door to the spare room. (What we need a spare room for any way I have no idea) She smiled sheepishly up at me and then closed the door. She went a few more doors down and then surprisingly opened the door to the dining room.

Before we walked into the dining room I saw Fang standing in the doorway of my bedroom watching us. When I saw him he raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'see?'

I gave him a short curt nod before closing the door to the dining room. Something was wrong with Angel.

**Well there is my next chapter!!! WOO HOO!! So please Review. I welcome any type of reviews no matter if they are good or bad. But if they are bad then the GO button might bite. Might…**

**Love ya,**

**KittyKat**


	8. The School

**K every body, here is my next chapter!! WHOOT WHOOT!!! So This chapter is in a Mystery Person's POV. By the end you will know who it is. In fact you might know who it is by the middle. Or whatever. I don't care when you figure out who it is. It is just that if you haven't by the end of their POV then they will say their name. So that was just to tell you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or her flock… yet…**

**Mystery Person POV (duh)**

I was startled awake by a door slamming. I was lying on a cold floor of a cage. I saw other people in cages around me. I looked closer at the people around me and saw a flock. Not my flock though. I heard someone talking. It sounded like a girl.

"Look at that poor thing," she said. I pretended to be asleep. "She has been out for two days. She came in the night before last. I wonder what her name is." I rolled over and groaned my muscles stiff and aching.

I sat up and pretended to be helpless. I wasn't helpless though. I had gotten out of here before. Yup I was in the school.

"Where, where am I?" I asked, pretending to be scared. I saw the person next to me, the girl that was talking earlier, spin around in her cage. Well spin around as best as she could.

"You are in the School. Well that is what we call it. It is really called Itex. I groaned again as I stretched my legs out as far as they could go. I looked closer at this girl from the corner of my eyes and saw that her wings were a deep purple. Weird…

"The… the School?" The girl nodded.

"Do you know of it?" I nodded slowly. The girl sighed. I stretched out my wings. Again in the little space I had. "I like your wings," she said. I nodded to the girl and looked back at my white wings. They are pretty aren't they? But I already knew that. Max tells me all the time.

"Don't worry. We are going to get out of here. And we can take you with us," the girl said still talking.

"We," I said pretending to just notice the people in the other cages.

"Yes, we," she said pointing to the cages around us.

"That is Birm," she said pointing to the boy across from me. "Anim," she pointed to a boy next to Birm. "Irby," she said pointing to a boy next to Anim. "Cache," the girl next to me. "Kicker," I noted as the girl next to Irby. "And I am Ace," she said smiling.

"So what is your plan?" I asked.

"You'll know when it comes time." I nodded. "What is your name little one?"

I smiled. "I'm Angel."

**Duh Duh Duuuuuhhhh. Well that wasn't an evil cliff hanger. I hope you guys are ok with me adding new characters. I just got this brilliant idea though for the rest of my story. And this is it. **

**Please Review!!!**

**KittyKat **


	9. Free!

**Hey everybody!!! Here is my next chapter. Woo Hoo!!! Happy? I am!!! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Maximum Ride and her Flock. I do own the other flock though. **

Max POV

"Come one," I moaned. "We have to go and find Angel." Fang just shook his head. We were in his room. It was night and I had just put everybody to bed. I even put the fake Angel to sleep. The whole time I was wanting to strangle her. 'IMPOSTER!!!' I wanted to shout. I hated this. And every time I asked Fang to go and get her with me he just said something about using logic.

"We don't know where she is," he said. I groaned. Here we go again. "Plus we have taught her to come back to the house as fast as she can."

"What if she is in danger?" I asked. "Remember the last time that the School got a hold of her?" Fang nodded. I gave a big sigh. I started pacing around the room. I felt like an animal trapped in a cage. Wait I was an animal trapped in a cage.

Fang stood up. He was sitting on the bed. I think he was getting tired of watching me pace. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders. When I tried to get away he pulled me into a hug stroking my hair. I calmed down enough to stop pacing.

"We will leave to get her in a week," Fang said. I was about to protest but Fang put a hand to my mouth. "A week," Fang said again. I had to agree. So I did. This was the best deal I was going to get.

Angel POV

This was horrible. These people had weird thoughts. I mean who cares about Matchbox 20 at a time like this. Well Cache kept on singing it in her head. Each time it was over she glanced at me. What? Do I have something on my face? Then she would smile and then go back to singing 'How Far We've Come.'

It has been a week since I woke up. I learned all their names by now and what color their wings are so I can tell them apart from a distance. Without using mind powers that is.

Ace has deep purple wings. They almost look black. She is sixteen from what I've gathered.

Anim is eighteen and has dark red wings. They look like blood has dried on them. But he has spent a lot of time cleaning them so that must be their natural color.

Kicker is seventeen with brown wings. Sometimes they looked blue. I wonder how he does that. My eyes opened in shock. His wings just turned green. So he can change the color of his wings? Interesting…

Cache was seventeen with chocolate colored wings. I thought they were beautiful. She hated the color though from what I can read from her mind. She was beautiful. She was humble though. She didn't notice her beauty. She could be a model with no problem at all. Well except for the wings. That would present a problem in the real world.

Birm was the closest to my age. He was ten. The youngest except for me. Birm had white wings, like me also.

I looked at the next flock member. Irby is fourteen with black wings. He reminded me of Fang. Irby turned towards me and grinned, then went back to looking at the ceiling. Now he doesn't remind me of Fang. Fang never smiles.

I tuned into his mind.

"So what experiment do you want to take first?" I heard a man say.

"Take the one that we have had before. I want to see if her stats have changed." I grimaced as I recognized the voices of the people who had trapped me before.

Then I realized Irby was listening to a conversation above us. Irby looked at me again as if he could sense my presence in his mind. He grinned again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"They are going to take you first," he said quietly. I jumped. That was the first sound I have heard since Ace was talking to me. Everybody instantly turned towards Irby.

"Yeah I know," I whispered. Moments later a white coat walked into the room. He was followed by two Erasers and a few more white coats.

One of the erasers opened my cage. I fell back until I hit the back of the cage. The eraser gave me an evil smile.

"Come here little girly," he whispered. I lunged and bit his finger. The eraser tried to pull back but I would not let go. Soon the eraser started to hit his arm against the top of the cage hitting my head as well. Soon I let go, not able to deal with the pain in my head anymore.

The eraser pulled his hand out and sucked on it trying to stop the blood. I smiled and lunged. I made it out of the cage. I gave the eraser that I bit a good roundhouse kick to the neck and he fell down knocked out. I turned and faced the other eraser and the White Coats.

I used my power and told them to stop walking. They stopped in their tracks not able to help themselves. I told the white coats and the eraser to open the other cages. They obeyed.

At first the unfamiliar flock backed up to the back of the cage. Irby was the first to come out. Then the rest came out of their cages after they saw that Irby wasn't being ripped to pieces.

We flew out the door and down the hallway. Soon we found a window. I gave it a big roundhouse kick and it broke. I flew out followed by the others. Once we were in the air Irby flew up next to me.

"Good job little one," he said slapping me on the back. I smiled at him and fell in behind Ace and Anim.

**There you go!!!! My next chapter. Please review. And I promise the GO button won't bite. **


	10. Gone

**Next chapter!!! WOO HOO!!! Well, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Max and her flock. But I don't think that that will be for long. **

Angel POV

'They weren't there. They had left. Well maybe they were looking for me.' I flew as fast as I could towards my house. Well the flock's house. Max's house was right there. And they were not in it. Where were they? I had come to the house and they aren't there.

I didn't care if the rest of the new flock was following me or not. I just wanted to make sure my old flock wasn't hiding or something waiting to pop out. I landed clumsily on the porch and opened the door. I ran inside and opened every door.

They are not here. They told me that when ever I get lost or taken to come back to the house. Well I can wait. I can wait. They will be back. They will be back. I ran into the last room and jumped onto the bed. This was Max's room.

I sat on the bed and looked around. After a few moments I jumped up and ran my hands over everything. Over her dresser and the walls, then I picked up a perfume that she liked, yes a perfume. I popped the cap off and smelt it. Then I placed it back on the dresser.

I spun around. I saw my whole flock standing there in the doorway. I blinked a few times and saw that it wasn't my flock but the new one. I sighed.

"I found a place we could stay," I said. Irby stepped forward and took my shoulders. He lifted a hand and brushed away a tear. I didn't even know I was crying. Irby sat down on the floor and pulled me down with him. I sat on his lap and cried into his shirt.

"They left me. They have never left me," I sobbed. Irby didn't say anything. He just stroked my head and let me cry it out. He felt like a big brother. But that sounds wrong. I have a big brother. And Gazzy always helps me. But I guess Irby could take his place since he was gone right now. _Gone._ The word floated through me mind.

_Gone. Deserted. Abandoned._

**Well I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was such a short chapter. But next time it will be longer. I promise. **

**Please review!!!! **

**Press the GO button… NOW!!!**


	11. Birm

**Here is my next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But please review. Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it… Sorry**

**Max POV**

"Max…" Nudge wined. "We have been flying for ever." I clutched my teeth to keep myself from yelling at Nudge. The only thing I can think of is, 'Where's Angel? What if she is dead? What if she will never come back? What if she is at the house?'

We have been flying looking for Angel. I want her in my arms again. I want to hold her and tell her everything will be alright. I don't want to be flying around stupidly looking for her.

We left a few days ago. And ever since we have left Nudge couldn't stop talking. It was really starting to get on my nerves. Especially since Nudge started complaining instead of saying random things.

"Nudge honey," I said through my clenched teeth. "We will stop in a bit." I did a quick 360 and saw that Gazzy was failing fast as well. Thank goodness he doesn't talk like Nudge though.

"Max?" I jumped not knowing that Fang came up next to me. "We need to stop. We have been flying for five hours." I sighed and looked down.

"Fine!" I shouted so everybody could her me over the wind. "Everybody look around for a hotel." After saying this I looked over at Fang and gave him a look that said, 'Happy now?' I just wanted to find my Angel.

**Angel POV**

We had been here for a week. Everybody was starting to wonder if I had gone wacko. Every time Ace tried to convince me that we have to leave I would beg her to stay for a little bit longer.

I knew that they wanted to leave. I knew that they were getting restless. How could I not know that? I could read their minds! I was not getting on the right side of the flock.

Only Irby listened to me. Only Irby understood why I wanted to stay. Only Irby understood that I wanted to stay and that I was alone.

Birm wanted to understand. I read it in his mind all the time. Every time he came into my room to talk I could tell that he wanted to understand. He felt that because he was the closest to my age that he should look out for me or something.

I felt sorry for him. I wanted to tell him everything but I couldn't. He and I both wanted to understand each other. Birm was funny and smart. I liked him but I couldn't open up to him. I wanted to but couldn't.

Each time Birm came into my room and asked me why I wanted to stay, I would smile and make up some excuse about emotional problems or something else. Birm reminds me of Gazzy. I know that sounds funny but he does.

"Angel!" I spun around to face Ace. "We are leaving today!" She yelled in frustration. _They weren't used to living in one place for too long_, I kept on telling myself.

I stood up and walked towards her. Ace wasn't expecting this. She was expecting me to fight and scream and yell. _Just like a spoiled child,_ I couldn't help but think.

"Fine we can leave," I mumbled. "But let's just stay one more night." Ace was caught by surprise.

"Oh," She mumbled. "Ok. We are leaving tomorrow." Ace walked out of the room. Soon after she left I ran to the window again and looked out at the sky. I was hoping that I would see five little dots nearing. Coming closer to me. Coming to take me. Coming for me. That wasn't happening.

Soon Birm entered. He sat next to me and looked at me before turning towards the window as well.

"Yes?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"What does this house mean to you?" he asked. Even if I don't tell him, he will probably find out. When I read his mind it is hard to get out of his mind. His mind is always changing. It is so complex. Birm's mind is more complex than Ace's or Anim. A ten year old's mind is more complex than anyone I have ever met.

It was I love to know what he is thinking. He always tried to figure out what I was thinking. He could never figure out what I was thinking though.

"It is where I lived with my old flock," I said still not looking at him. I could see him from the corner of my eyes though. He was looking at me again.

I am six. He is ten. How come our minds are so much more complex than a intelligent adult. I can understand how my mind is smarter than adults. I can read minds for goodness sakes. But Birm was still a mystery to me. It made me frustrated. I can usually figure out people. And with Birm's mind changing constantly I could never figure him out.

"I thought so," I searched his mind to see if he was telling the truth but his mind had already moved on to other things. "Where do you think your flock is?" he asked. I stiffened and slowly turned to him.

"I have no idea," I said. Right then I wanted Max so much. She wasn't here though. She wasn't here when I got here and she hasn't come in the week that we have been here. She was not with me anymore. It made me scared.

Birm nodded again and then stood up. "Sorry about your flock," he said looking truly sorry. I shrugged.

"I don't really care anymore," I lied. Birm was already shaking his head.

"I don't think that is true," he mumbled leaving me alone in Max's room.

**So there is my next chapter! Please review. I accept flames as well. **

**Press that GO button and all your wishes will come true, (not to mention mine) **

**Thanks for reading this story,**

**KittyKat**


	12. The fall

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been updating my other stories and trying to figure out what is going on with this story. I now know what is going to happen. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: Trust me… I do not own Maximum Ride or her flock. I do own the other flock though. **

**Six years later!! Angel is 12 now Max is 20, Fang and Iggy are 20 too, Nudge is seventeen, and Gazzy is fifteen. **

**Angel POV:**

"Hey sweet thing," Birm said winking at me. I giggled and closed in my wings letting myself fall. Birm has been flirting shamelessly for a while now. Before he would try subtly but then he remembered that I could read minds and now he doesn't try to hide it.

'_Why does she do that all the time?' _Birm thought. '_Man she looks like an real angel when she does that. Her hair around her face like a halo…' _ I stopped listening and continued my fall.

I have heard that before. And I fall like this because that is the only time I feel truly free. Man that sounds cheesy. I mean I love my new flock but whenever I think of Max and my old flock, I fall. I tuck in my wings and let gravity take over.

Whenever I fall I imagine that me falling is just my problems falling away. In the ten minutes I have before I reach the ground I usually have my emotions under control. I mean Max almost never showed her emotions. She was strong. I can be strong.

The reason I fell this time is because that is the way Fang used to look at Max whenever he was thinking thoughts like that. I don't know if they still like each other. They left six years ago.

**Gone **

**Alone**

**Left Behind**

I closed out those thoughts that seemed to come into my mind a lot. They didn't want me; I don't care. I have my new flock. I have great friends and someone who wants to be more than friends.

**They aren't your family though**

"YES!" I shouted into the rushing wind. "They are my family!" I saw the ground nearing in. It was a few hundred feet away now. I shook my shoulders and then opened my wings in a rush. I sucked in a breath as the wind caught my wings and slowed down my descent until I was hovering.

I looked up into the cloudy sky and started flying upward. I was up at the level that my flock was at earlier and saw them a few miles away. I started flying towards them.

Right when I got to them Birm flew up next to me. "Hey. Have a nice fall?" he asked.

"Yup," I stated.

"Why do you randomly drop out of the sky like that?" he asked. I sighed. That was his question of the month. The past three months as well as this month. He had been asking me this question for a few months now. I guess I could just tell him. He really was just worried about me.

"Because that is how I get rid of unwanted emotions."

"Oh so when you are talking to me and a big gush of passion comes and it is too much to handle you fall and let some of it go? Because being around me is bound to bring on to much emotion. I know how it feels I love myself too." I laughed and flew close to threatening to push him out of the sky.

Birm laughed and flew a few feet away, just out of my reach. _'What emotion? Don't ask her. I can visibly see that she can't deal with it.' _ I smiled at Birm.

"Thanks," I mouthed. Birm looked confused for a moment and then nodded.

"No problem," he said looking straight ahead. I sighed and flew a little closer to Birm.

"Sorry," I said. Birm looked up confused again.

"Why would you be sorry?" Birm asked.

"Sorry for shutting you out," I said blushing and looking down. "I know that you are only concerned for me." Birm gave me a small smile and then looked back at the other flock.

I looked at Birm's profile and smiled. He really is cute. He has long strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a strong chin. He is taller than me, and I come up to about his chin.

Right now he is wearing dark jeans with pockets all over them. His shirt is a white shirt with a black sweater over it. 'That looks nice on him,' I thought letting my eyes roll over his body.

As if he could sense my eyes on him, Birm turned to look at me. He grinned catching me looking at him.

"See something you like?" he asked flying a little closer.

"Yes," I said looking past him. "See that beautiful airplane over there?" I asked. Birm looked to his right and I tilted slightly bumping into him.

"I don't see anythi- Ow that hurt," Birm said pouting.

"Really?" I asked. I bumped into him again my wings hitting his own. Birm flew out of my reach and then quickly flew back running into me. I stopped flapping and fell a few feet laughing. I ascended to Birm's level and touched the end of his wing with mine slightly.

Birm smiled and drew slightly closer. "Birm," I said. "Any closer and we might not be able to fly. You don't want that do you?" I asked. Birm laughed and drew away. Slightly…

And you know what? She didn't mind. She liked the friendly (maybe more than friendly) touch.

**So here is my next chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier. Please give me reviews. Tell me if you like the way that I am starting to do Angel's POV. And don't worry they will meet up soon! (Both flocks) **

**Kisses,**

**KittyKat/ Kittydog Lover **


End file.
